Hate is love for the hollows
by Grindcore
Summary: NelxNnoixGrim? Kinda ooc, Kinda cheesey. Just a brief story showing my skill as a young writer & my theory of GrimxNel & NnoixNel in the anime.


**So this is** **first story on here - & I really wanted to show in this story a bit of my writing skills. Of course- I didnt put everything I had into it becouse I was to busy crying over the scene in which Nnoitra dies.. **

* * *

I was just a small child when it had happened..

He was the one who I had loath my whole life.. He was the one who had caused me so many sleepless night's & pain's. Not just the casual pain in my back or any part of my body. The type of pain that would cause my heart to ache in such a way that confused me & insulted my very being. My being that of a hollow.. As the ex-Tercera espada. My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank & I was the third espada.

Third best to Aizen-sama.. & third strongest to the rest. I was the only female in the ranking & of course this struck me as odd, But it was almost flattering.. I was stronger then most of the men in the ranking's. & that triggered something for one of them. A loathly hate for me that would arise in a certain espada who's name I dare not to mention.. At least, for now that is.. He did whatever in his power to attack me. To make me cry like the woman I was. To kill me?.. I held my head up high, each attack he caused on me I would counter with my own & sending him running with his tail between his legs. But of course' Twas not my full power. I dare not hurt the man who make my heart flutter with in my chest. I made sure he was well kept. Healed to the fullest & just all in all healthy. He didn't know this of course, I stayed form the side lines, Sent people to do this work for me & made sure it was done properly. If I had the choice I would have done this myself. In a heart beat. But my loath of him & the hatred we have is almost sickening. Just being in the same room makes me want to do the utmost horrid things. But I wish to feel that sick twist in my heart for at least another millennium. Maybe even for a million years. Just as long as I can see that toothy grin upon his pale face.. His black hair falling over his eye patch & that wonderfully sick exposed bits of his chest through his modified espada jacket. Perhaps this was love for a hollow. I was still unsure of how he felt. He said he hated me. He wanted me dead. But the day he stood before me, Fell to his knee's before me, & died looking at me. It confused me deeply! I muttered his name. I hope he heard, but I was just a child at the time.. Why would anyone listen to a child's mutter of ones name?.. Either way, I wanted to die at that moment. I wanted to join that sick man in the after life & boast around with that stupid grin beaming down upon me.

So now that the man who I was in-hate with was dead. What should I do now?.. I looked to that Orange haired man who I looked to as a father figure.. Then to that woman who had the medium sized bust.. Then to the killer.. The ugly killer of my hate-lover.. He smiled as the looked upon my man's corpse. His stupid hair.. His stupid sword, his stupid stupid face!! I didn't want to show this sudden sad yet angry emotion to the other's so I kept my small mouth shut until we parted way's.. They left me. Left me to watch the two corpses that layed in front of me.. The corpse of my lover. I sat there crying for god knows how long. My small pudgy palms over my eyes as I whinced, moaned, screamed & cussed into the air. After I had done a long cry I heared a large snorting noise emit from one of the two corpses that laid in front of me.

"Gaki!~ Shut yerr' fuckin trap.. Cant you see I'm trying to die in peace here? Fuck.."

My large orbs of Grey widen, was my man still alive?! In hopes he was I got to my small feet & looked upon him.. My hands reached out to his long black hair & I waited for another sign. But of-He wasn't breathing & slowly he was turning to some sort of particle.. As all hollows do when they die.. It was horrible, I felt another scream part from my small lips & felt my body forming.. Into my glory of a adult. But as soon as I felt my body reach to its extent of growth, Nnoitra -My hate-lover was just about gone. Quickly I pushed my hands to his pace, lifting him up to mine & planted the kiss I wanted on his corpse. My lips warm against his cold lifeless mouth. Twas not the kiss I had imagined so many years ago, but it was good enough. I felt more tears growing from my eyes as I felt his face disappear from my hands.. I screamed as soon as I felt my lips against nothing. & again.. That voice sprang out..  
"What the hell Gaki.. Why are you crying over that assholes death? To him, you were shit so shut yerr trap so I can die in fucking silence.."

The blue haired corpse said.. Really it wasn't a corpse but it was close to it. My large Grey hue's instantly stopped emitting tears & I turned my face, putting the most stern face I could ever give.. My hate-lover's dust gently floating from my hands & the sand shifting underneath me.. The corpse's name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. His blue hair was messy & out of place. He was bleeding pretty bad & he was all dirty, bruised & scratched. It was pathetic seeing the 6th strongest espada like this. The man who was three ranks lower then me.. trying to die in peace?.. I watched as he closed his eye's & his chest slowly moving up & down.. I could almost feel his heart beating slowly against his chest.. But for a second, I thought his life slipped away just as my hate-lover's did..

"Are you dead yet, Jeagerjaques-San?.." I said, my voice was horse from all that screaming & moaning about just earlier..

"Whattya' think, bitch? Fuck sakes..I breathing aren't I?"

No words were exchanged after this.. I looked at him as he tried his hardest to look dead.. I shook my head as a small laugh left my lips. It was odd, I felt a small fluttering feeling come form my chest as I looked upon his foul-mouthed espada.. I wanted to hit him one right across the face & tell him to live & not disgrace the Sexta name.. But I with-drawn that urge as I got to my feet & casually walked over to him.. his eye's still shut as I bent down & knelled before him. I stared hard at his wounded chest & I felt his cold blue orbs open & stare right back at me..

* * *

**& so concludes my story for now -  
Should I continue this or leave be? I don't know! Ahem, but through this story I was focusing on how Nel felt for Nnoitra & how she cared deeply for him & how her feelings were mixed. & of course, it is also about a theory of mine. Becouse Grimmjow hasnt been shown or even mentioned as dead yet by Kubo Tite. & Nel disapeared right at that scene sooo.. My theory is perhaps Nel is tending to the Sexta? Who knows!**


End file.
